Animal Crossing: From Creektown to Prospect
by ohkaylasun
Summary: Hazel Amherst and Louis Farland, two apsiring musicians who are basically twins, move from their dangerous town and life in Creektown to Prospect, a strange village with talking animals, in hopes of a fresh start-and hoping to somehow get noticed musicially. POV switches from Hazel to Lou every chapter. Rated T for language and some violence. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Pilot Hazel's POV

Main Characters: Hazel "Haze" Amherst, Louis "Lou" Farland

POV (Point OF View) changes from Hazel to Lou every chapter.

This is my first story I'm showing to the world, so... I really hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Pilot – Hazel's POV

_"My arms get cold_

_In February air_

_Please don't lose hold_

_Of me,_

_Out there_

_My arms get cold_

_In February Air_

_Please don't lose hold_

_Of me,_

_Out there,_

_There,_

_There,_

_February Air,_

_Air,_

_And I know this place like the back of my hand."_

I strummed the last chords of the song when someone walking by pulled our hands out and placed 1,000 Bells in both mine and Louis' hands. The man kept walking without missing a beat, leaving Lou and I confused. "How the hell does he know to give us Bells?" He whispered to me.

I shrugged. "The sign above our heads – CREEKTOWN TO PROSPECT."

"Riiiight." Lou winked at me. "But hey, we're now 1,000 Bells richer! It'll help me be able to buy a piano for my new house."

I nodded, taking my cell phone out of my pocket. "It's about 7:00a.m. The bus should be here in about ten minutes. You got all your stuff, Lou?"

"Let's see… Suitcase, backpack, 6,000 Bells, cell phone, clean underwear… yep!" He began to laugh at the underwear, and I joined in as well. Louis has been my best friend for the 14 years we've both been on this planet – he's like my twin brother, really. Were not dating, contrary to popular belief – we're too close to ruin our bond like that. His sense of humor is awesome – and his passion for music is as big as mine – bigger and brighter than the sun, possibly. "How about you, Hazel?"

"Hmm… Suitcase, backpack, cell phone, iPod, 6,000 Bells, ol' Ruddy, and… well, I think that's it!" I flashed Lou a thumbs up.

"Sweet." Lou sat back on the bench. "But damn, Haze… you're voice! It's stunning! And you're so good at the guitar! If I were a record dealer, I'd sign you in a flash."

"But I'd want you to be performing with me!" I put my arm around Lou. "Imagine it: Louis Farland, on backing vocals and piano, and Hazel Amherst, on the guitar and main vocals. Wouldn't that be great?!"

"Hmmm… Let me think.." Lou scratched his head of curly hair. "Performing songs with my non-family sister, traveling the world with her, living my dream… I guess that'd be okay, I guess." Lou then paused. "That would be AMAZING, Haze! Wonderful!"

"True story." I winked at Lou and pulled my iPod earbuds out. "What do you wanna listen to?"

"Surprise me."

I turned on Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes and gave Lou the left earbud. Like it was engrained in my brain to do so, I picked up ol' Ruddy – my 13 year old acoustic guitar - and began to strum along with the bass and guitar in the song.

"_I'm gonna fight 'em off_

_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back"_

"Y'know, this song is gonna bring back so many memories of this school year." Lou looked me with his piercing green eyes. "Jamming with Eli on the drums, you on the guitar, and me improvising on the piano… woah."

I sighed. "I know. But for me, it also reminds me of why we're leaving. Your parents are fighting so much they're neglecting you, and mine – well, my mom, really – we're not on the best of terms, so this is a bittersweet song, y'know? But Lou, how will Chloe do without you? Haha – that rhymed." I giggled at my little ditty. Chloe is Lou's 10-year-old sister – the only person in Lou's family who doesn't neglect him. Vise versa for Chloe as well.

Lou put his arm around me and sighed. "You have a point… Chloe understands though. She told me when she turns 13 – y'know, the legal living age in Prospect – she wants to move in with me, which I will gladly let her do." Lou sighed again, a faraway look in his eyes. They then lit up and he smiled again. "But we should try to remember the good memories, right?"

I beamed at Lou, and I could feel my hazel eyes lifting a bit. "You're right. Besides, this is a new chapter for us! We may be able to finally pursue our dream of being famous musicians together!" Yes, I was elated to start my life in Prospect, but I'll admit, I was kinda sad we were moving from Creektown… but I really wan't sure why.

"Not may, Haze," Lou corrected me through total silliness. "Will. With your voice and guitar skills, and my piano playing, and relatively good looks-"

I snorted – in a laughing way, of course!

"-we could somehow sign a label and make it big."

I pushed my glasses up onto my face a bit more – a habit of mine when I get excited. "Just thinking about it, with my brother by my side, is sorta overwhelming."

"Yeah, I'll say!" Lou then took his arm of my shoulder to point in the left direction. "Alas! Our bus is coming, Haze!"

I turned my head to see a blue and gray bus coming our direction. Although I had to squint at the headlights in the morning fog, I could make out that it had PROSPECT printed on the side – yup, that's definitely our bus.

The bus pulled up right up to the sidewalk bench. "Oh ho! Are you the two young'uns I was called upon to pick up in this rural human town?" A green and yellow duck, wearing a captain sailor's uniform – the hat and everything – was sitting behind the wheel. "Lass and lad, gather yer belongins' and hurry up! We got a two hour drive ahead 'o us!"

"Here, Haze, I got your suitcase. Get ol' Ruddy and your backpack, I got the rest."

"Thanks, Lou." I smiled at him and turned to the bus driving. "Uhm, is there a fee to ride?"

"2 Bells each – I believe that's 2 dollars in yer human money."

"Alright – here, 4 Bells for both Louis and me." I paid for both our fee's – Lou didn't know about the fee, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Yar! Lad, lass, ye both ready to shove off?"

Lou and I looked at each other. We both grinned and nodded. "Yes, we are!" We said in unison. We were both quite good at doing that.

"Great! Then – wait a moment, yar!"

"What's wrong, sir?" Lou asked.

"I need both yer names, ye scalawags!" The bus driver replied as he stepped on the gas.

"My name is Louis Farland, and this is Hazel Amherst."

"Arr. Hazel be a pretty name for such a pretty lass. Goes with her eyes, lassie."

I began to blush. "Thank you, uhm…"

"Kapp'n, my dear." Kapp'n said without taking his eyes of the foggy road. "And Louis, that be a hearty name. You'd make a good sailor, too! Yar har har!"

"Heh heh…" Lou made a small laugh. "Two hours with this guy?!" He whispered to me.

"It'll be over before we know it – hopefully." I whispered back. I then sat back and looked out the window. I began to realize something – moving away is easier said than done. I was leaving so much behind – but I was taking so much with me. "Goodbye, Creektown…" I began to feel my eyes water, and a small lump in my throat.

Lou put this arm around me again. "Don't worry, Hazel… think of this as starting over, right? A new life, new chances!" But even then, Lou's smile faded. "Although… moving away is easier said than done."

I sighed and grabbed Lou's hand. The only times we hold hands are in times of fear, when we need support/comfort, or if one of us has to drag the other person somewhere excitedly. "I was just thinking that." I kept looking out the window. My eyes were glued on Creektown, which was getting farther away.

We were in silence for about two minutes when Kapp'n awkwardly broke it. "Next stop, Prospect, ho!"

Lou and I turned to each other and began to quietly laugh. "I guess he has no idea what is going through our minds right now." I whispered in Lou's ear.

"I bet he doesn't, Haze…" Lou trailed off as he put his hands in his sweatshirt pocket. "I bet he doesn't."

(Hazel, in the beginning, is singing the song February Air by Lights. All rights go to Lights.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Bus Ride Louis' POV

Chapter 2: The Bus Ride – Louis' POV

The bus ride, for the first hour, kinda dragged on – Hazel and I were listening to Coldplay on her iPod, she was falling asleep on my shoulder – the only comfortable place to sleep on, probably - and I found myself over-thinking a bit. What if our dreams go crashing down? What if humans aren't welcomed in this animal town/village place? What if Haze and I change – but for worse? What if we go our separate ways, never to be seen together again? After I thought about that worst-case scenario, I slapped myself across the face. Why the hell am I thinking about that right now? Sure, that is a possibility for the future, but it's a very slim one, judging on the present.

"Hm? What's goin' on?" Hazel lifted her head off my shoulder after about the first hour of the ride. She must've either heard my thoughts, or heard me slap myself. It was probably – and hopefully - the second one.

"Man, are you really that light of a sleeper?" I laughed as I handed Hazel her glasses.

"Not normally. I can never sleep in a moving vehicle. Not even an airplane." Hazel looked down at her feet, as if she was embarrassed.

"But hey, you sleep like a log everywhere else, right?" I winked at Haze, and she nodded, smiling.

"How long was I out for?"

"About an hour."

"Wow, that's probably a new record for me." She smiled, her tired eyes trying to do the same.

"Nice." I flashed her a thumbs up. "Didja have any dreams?"

Hazel thought about it. "I feel like I did… but I forgot it. I forgot it all, which I rarely do."

"Sad," I replied. "I love to dream. You know what they say, Haze…"

"What do "they" say, Lou?" She emphasized 'they', but couldn't keep a straight face doing so.

"'My dreams get bigger as I take more naps.'" I recited that saying I found in a book – expecting Hazel's same answer:

"Psh, I don't think our dreams could get much bigger, Lou," Haze laughed.

"Hey, you're probably right." I winked at Haze. Do you see why were twins siblings, but without family being involved?

We sat in silence for about five minutes, just listening to more Coldplay, when the bus creeked to a stop. "Yar, it slipped me mind," Kapp'n called to us. "We be pickin' up another passenger!"

"Another passenger?" Hazel and I yelled out in unison.

"Yar! He be a cat by the name of Rover. He don't live in Prospect, but likes to vacation there."

I looked out the window. It was dark, foggy, and rainy, so I couldn't make out where we were. "Uhm, are we in Prospect?"

"Nar, we be about five towns away. It will be nary longer than 60 minutes." After waiting about two minutes, Hazel and I being totally confused – how the hell do you forget about a passenger? – a dark blue cat walked on the bus with a small duffel bag. Was it a day trip or something?

"Hey, Kapp'n!" The overly-cheery cat called out. "How'ya been? Miss me! Mya ha ha ha ha!"

"Yar, Rover, ye be burly as ever!" Kapp'n gave a hearty laugh. "Now go sit, ye feline! I promised the lass and lad duo back there we'd be in Prospect by the next hour. It was a sailor's promise!"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Hazel mouthed to me. "And do you really –"

"Hi! My name is Rover!" Rover then gasped as he got a look a both Hazel and I. "Are you the two humans who are moving into Animal Village together?"

We looked at each other, and Hazel jumped in. "Well, I guess we are –"

"Ooooh! It'll be so much fun! The first humans in Prospect!" Rover took a quick breath. "Although, I live in this town, Scorpia. We're gonna go through Scorpia, Boondox – never, ever go there, it's so dangerous –"

"How?" I questioned Rover. "Hazel here and I grew up in a awfully dangerous town ourselves." Hazel then looked at me with desperation – why we left that town. "Although… we did leave Creektown to get away from it all, I guess. Sorry 'bout that." I apologized for letting my big mouth run.

"Mya, it's okay! Just don't go there and you'll be fine!" Rover then forgot about what I had said and kept telling us all the towns. "And there's this town, that town, your town, and blahblahblahblahblahblahblah …"

"Will he ever shut up?" Hazel asked me about he kept his mouth running for 30 minutes straight.

"Probably not." I sighed and sat back. We then tried to block out Rover, but he then actually stared to speak rationally.

"Sooo… I'll be coming to Prospect a lot for vacations, so I'll make sure to stop by."

"Just what we need, Lou!" Hazel whispered to me, her voice dripping with sarcasm and fake happiness. It was pretty hard to hold in my laugh, but I managed to do it.

"But hey, what're your guys' names?" Rover asked.

I sighed and gave up trying to ignore him. "My name is Louis Farland –"

"Louis?! Mya! That's a name for cats!" Rover began to laugh. Hard. I was about to punch him when Hazel jumped in.

"Shut your mouth! Lou's name is awesome the way it is. What kinda name is Rover?!" Hazel shot to him. Hazel was getting pretty pissed. But so was I, so it was okay.

"Rover is a name… for a cat, which I am!" Rover replied back, all smiles. "What's your name, pretty lady?"

Hazel turned bright red, but kept her composure. "It's Hazel. Hazel Amherst."

"Hazel, huh?" Rover then moved from across us on the bus, to in our seat, squishing Hazel and I. He then got about three inches from Hazel's shocked face. "What a beautiful name! Goes with your eyes!"

I then shoved Rover back into his seat. "Hey, she doesn't like people getting so close to her!"

"And I hear 'it goes with your eyes' a lot…" Haze actually loved it when people said that, but Rover was an exception.

"What, why are you allowed so close to her?" Rover laughed. "Are you two dating?"

I was about to open my mouth when Hazel did it for me. "We are not dating. Lou and me have known each other since birth, grown up together, and are basically twins. You don't see dating in there anywhere, huh?" Yup. Hazel was pissed off.

Rover stared at us for about thirty seconds before he began to laugh. "Well, we know that there are still some rude people in the world! But that's alright! Talking to them builds character!" Rover stood up and grabbed his duffel bag. "I'm going to move up with Kapp'n, he'll want to talk to me." Rover then winked. "See ya 'round town!"

I put my face in my hands in exasperation. "I pray that'll be the only time we'll ever see that Rover cat thing…"

"Yeah, I'll say…" Hazel then checked the time and shrugged. "He did burn 45 minues of the ride, though."

I smiled. "Hazel, I love how you're such an optimist. You need to teach me your ways."

Hazel grinned and did a small bow. "First lesson in opitimism, grasshopper Lou: Glass is always half full, not half empty. Even when there's nothing in it, it's still half full."

"You just made up that last part, huh?" I poked Hazel's side repeatedly, trying to make her laugh.

"Don't question my logic, grass –" She then grabbed my wrists as she failed to remain serious. "Or poke the Sensei."

"Ah, but Sensei is weak to poking! I am weak to being a pessimist! So we are even!" I freed my right hand from Hazel's grip and poked her side again. As ticklish as she was, we were kinda in public, and I didn't want her screaming. Besides, her revenge is rough. Tickle fights are hard to win against her, but I guess she could say the same thing about me.

"Ahh! Okay, okay! Sensei has her weaknesses!" She laughed.

I then stopped poking her and put my arm around her. "Good. That's all I wanted to hear." I winked at Hazel, who began to laugh again. I love her laugh so much, especially when I make her do it. It makes me feel… wanted.

We then heard a loud voice what made us both jump: "Yar! Prospect in ten minutes, ho!" Kapp'n announced over the intercom. Our new town, new village, was ten minutes away. Hazel and I, Louis, were ten minutes away from starting a new, fresh life as aspiring musicians – and boy, I was ready to do so.


	3. Chapter 3: Time Flies Hazel's POV

Chapter 3: Time Flies – Hazel's POV

"Already?" I asked Lou quietly.

"I bet you 10 cents it's about 9:00a.m.," Lou replied with a smirk. "It was 7a.m. when we got on the bus, and two hours later…"

I clicked my iPod's home button. 9:04a.m. "I guess I owe you 10 cents, then!" I playfully punched Lou's shoulder. Time sure flies fast. When you're with people you love, or having an amazing time, time goes by quickly. It doesn't go by so quick in Math class or whenever Lou isn't next to me. All my good memories, as I look back at them, came by, said hello, and ran off too fast. Yes, Lou was in almost all of those memories, but I don't care. He's one of the only people I knew who I could truly trust with my life. If only I could have more good memories in my brain than not-so-good ones.

Lou then poked my side again – hard. It made me squeal and it pulled me from my thoughts. "Haze, look! The fog and rain cleared!"

He was right. "Wow…" My voice trailed off. In the distance was a small – about as big as Creektown was – but beautiful looking village. There were trees, rivers, hills, buildings, and even a beach with crystal blue water there. It was our new home. It looked safe, compared to Creektown… a little too safe. Lou and I were really gonna shake things up.

"For ye newcomers to Prospect," Kapp'n announced over the intercom, "I be droppin' ye off at ye bus station. Rover here can show ye the Post Office, where ye will need yer house keys and such."

"Mya! Didja miss me back there?" Rover blurted out.

"Alright, thank you, Kapp'n!" I called back, nodding. I then lowered my voice and looked at Lou. "Dammit, that Rover just won't go away, will he?"

"Well, Kapp'n did kinda push it on Rover," Lou admitted, "but I understand what you're trying to say. I think we'd be perfectly fine on our own!"

"Oh, really?!" Rover then popped right out the blue in the seat next to us. Shit. "Then I guess you don't need my help, then! I do have to check my beach house, anyways! Mya!"

"Fine! Haze here and me will find our way to the Post Office, you annoying mofo!" Lou shot back at Rover.

I buried my face in my hands in irritation. I love Lou, in a brotherly way, but he can just be very hard-headed at times. _This Post Office better be close to the Bus Station…_

"Ahoy!" Kapp'n happily bellowed. "We have arrived in ye fair kingdom, Prospect!"

"Yay! Ohhh, tans and tuna, here I come!" Rover chuckled excitedly, running off the bus with his duffel bag. I already knew too much about that cat and I met him an hour ago.

I grabbed ol' Ruddy and my suitcase as Lou got his. "You excited?" He looked at me, his green eyes smiling with his lips.

I nodded, although I was still feeling a bit down about leaving Creektown – okay, a lot down. "I just hope we can find the Post Office," I complained. "I don't want to look like an idiot wandering around this town!"

"Ah, but you'll be looking an idiot with me!" Lou pointed to himself happily. "And that's always a plus!"

I apathetically shrugged. "I guess you're right…" I agreed sarcastically as we made our way down the bus aisle. "Thank you for the ride, Kapp'n!" I put on a big smile and nodded to Kapp'n.

"Oh, m'lady Hazel…" Kapp'n sniffed. "This be too hard to part! We shall meet again, fair lass!"

"Uhm… yeah. Good-bye for now." I replied to Kapp'n, feeling just a bit weirded out. Okay, maybe a lot.

When he hopped off the bus, we turned to see Kapp'n dabbing his eyes as he closed the bus door – I really hoped he was faking that. Lou then put his arm around me, as to say 'She's MINE!' as Kapp'n drove away.

So, there we were, Lou and me, standing in the middle of our new town, with a guitar, two suitcases, and a Post Office roof in the southwest of us.

"You ready, Hazel Amherst, to start your life over?" Lou brushed my dark red bangs out of my eyes. Did I mention I was a ginger? Well, I sort of am. Normally, I would've immediately said yes. But I had to think about that question for a moment. In my old life, I had a few friends that I could barely trust, a dead dad, a slutty mom, and older brother who left me all alone, a drug-filled school, and an even worse walk home. However, there was something hidden in all that mess, that I didn't want to go away. I was too attached to it, too… used to it all. And it really hurt to leave it.

But finally, after blankly staring into Lou's eyes for about a minute. "Y-Yes, Lou," I swallowed. "I am."


	4. Chapter 4: Basically Famous Louis' POV

Chapter 4: Basically Famous – Louis' POV

To my hide my concern and curiosity for Hazel, I simply beamed into her eyes – which had lost a bit of their luster. "Wonderful. Then let's go, Haze."

The entire way to the Post Office – which I knew we could find on our own – I had Hazel clutch onto my left arm. I was afraid she was carsick – or she having a flashback about her old life. When she would've immediately and emphasized 'yes', since moving to this town was originally her idea, she paused, having that familiar blank stare in her eyes – a stare only I knew the true meaning behind.

"Oh! Welcome to the Prospect Post Office!" A perky white pelican stood up and bowed as we walked through the double wooden doors of the Post Office. "Are you two Louis Farland and Hazel Amherst? The two humans moving into our humble village?"

"Yes, we are, miss," I tried to sound serious – which, for some reason, made Hazel snort in laughter. Apparently me not sounding silly for once was all she needed to cheer up. Talk about twisted logic, huh?

"Someone must be happy to be here, huh, Hazel?" Apparently the Post Office clerk heard her snort, but thought it was because of excitedness.

"Hm?" Hazel snapped out of her reverie-trance stage. She also still clutching my arm. She was definitely out of it. "Oh, uhm, yes, I am!" Hazel flashed the clerk a thumbs-up.

"Great! My name is Pelly, by the way. I work the dayshift here. My older sister, Phyllis, runs the nightshift. You might also see our younger brother, Pete, flying around town, delivering mail and such." Pelly then handed Hazel and I both little town maps. "Anyhoo, your homes are right here, next to each other-" Pelly pointed to two orange homes on the map, which were both right on the beach. "Ohh! You guys got really lucky! You'll be able to watch the sunset from there perfectly! Oooo, and you two are right next to the tallest hill in Prospect-"

"Tallest hill?" Hazel asked. "Is it best for kissing? Because Lou and I here, are NOT a couple. We're siblings, really – just without being family."

"Hazel, please shush…" I muttered, turning a little red. Yep, she was totally out of it.

"No, Hazel, it's for watching the sunrise! You may see me there sometimes before I head to work. But as I was saying… well, I really shouldn't tell you everything on the map. Hang on, I can get someone who lives in Prospect to give you a tour!"

"That'd be great, Pelly, thanks!" I grinned. Awesome! A tour! "But please do not have it be Rover. He-"

"Rover?! He is vacationing here _again?! _I can't stand him! And I take it you met him on the bus here, and don't like him as well?"

"You must be able to read minds!" I exclaimed, almost laughing from being so shocked. "You're exactly right!"

"He vacations here about 3 times a month – 3 times too many. But for your tour, I'll call in Nibbles – she's lived in Prospect for about a year so far, and she's a fantastic leader and helper, and she'll gladly show you 'round town. Give me a moment, please." Pelly ran to the back of the room and picked up a phone.

"Thank you very much, Pelly. Hazel and I owe you one." Speaking of Hazel, she had let go of my arm – but hadn't made a sound ever since Pelly mentioned the hill. To startle her – and hopefully lighten her mood – I jabbed my fingers into her side – hard. I know I do it a lot, but doing things like that to her really work wonders.

"Ahawoah!" Hazel almost jumped out of her shoes. "Wh-what's wrong? Lou?"

"Are you feeling alright, Haze?" I put my hand up to her pale forehead. She felt perfectly cool. "You've been really out of it ever since we got off the bus."

"I-I'm just sort of cars-" She tried to say before I interrupted her.

It hit me then: Flashbacks. It all made sense now. "Are they…" I lowered my voice to her ear. "Flashbacks?" She hates when I mention them. But I was the only person to know about them.

"N-no… L-Lou… I miss Creektown." Hazel let out a shaky sigh.

"Hazel, we've only been away from there not even three hours. But I know how you feel." I sympathized with her. I had a hunch they were flashbacks from Creektown, but I kept my mouth shut.

"I…I know, Lou. Th-that's why I'm scared. I'm scared this was a bad idea, now that I feel like this." It was only then that I saw her hands were shaking – and that there were tears on her face.

"Oh, Hazel…" I pulled her into a hug. I was now glad Pelly was taking her time. Really glad. "Don't cry. Please. It'll be okay, I promise." I could feel my heart breaking – the two people I could never stand to see cry where Chloe and Hazel. To see Chloe crying when I told her I was moving, but then for her to smile and say 'I understand' killed me. Just like seeing Hazel cry was killing me currently. "Listen, I know how much you love the sunset and the ocean. After the tour and we put our things in our houses, how 'bout we watch the sunset after? And remember, Sensei, 'glass always full, even when no water inside?" I tried my best to console her, even bringing up her optimism philosophy.

Thankfully, it worked. "Okay… I could use some beach therapy too." She pulled back, wiped the wetness off her face, and did a small smile. Her eyes were also shining – though that was from the tears. "I'm really happy we got beach houses, though. That'll be really nice." Hazel then sighed – not a shaky one this time.

Pelly then ran back to the front desk, where we were still standing. "Sorry for the wait! I had to file some papers. Blech." Pelly rolled her eyes, smirking. "But – Oh! There Nibbles is right now!"

Just then, an orange squirrel walked through the doors. "Hazel and Louis?" She asked nicely, coming up to us.

We both nodded. "Nibbles and… Nibbles?" Hazel asked, laughing at her own jokes. I joined in, glad to see her happy again.

Nibbles giggled as well. "Yep! I'm here to show you two around town! And you'll probably meet people along the way – everyone's been buzzing about you two. You're basically famous!"

"Famous?" Haze and I said, both in unison, and in shock.

"Yeah! The first two humans in Prospect!" Nibbles replied energetically. "But anyways, I bet you're anxious to get to know Prospect. Well, follow me, and you'll be just fine!" Nibbles began to walk to the door, and Hazel and I followed.

"Hmm… Maybe this'll be better than I expected…" Hazel whispered to me, grabbing my index finger with her whole hand. "At least, for now."

"Oh, don't worry, Haze," I took her entire hand. "Optimism, Sensei!" I gently poked her stomach again and we walked out into the fresh April morning breeze.

Hazel giggled and pushed my hand away. "Grasshopper, at this rate, you could be assistant Sensei!"

"Ahem," Nibbles jokingly cleared her throat. "Ready to meet the fresh face of Prospect?"


	5. Chapter 5: Daddy? Part One Hazel's POV

Chapter 5: Daddy? (Part One) Hazel's POV

"And these are your houses!" Nibbles came to our last stop on the tour – our homes. They were right on the beach, like Pelly promised, but they were really small. Inside was only a lamp, a brown table, and a tape deck. Upstairs was a single bed and a telephone. "Tom Nook, the store clerk and house manager, may stop buy tonight to discuss the mortgage rates for you two."

"Mortgage rates?" I asked. "No one said that to us!"

"I know…" Nibbles hung her head. "I feel for you. It happened to all of us. Some things'll be explained by Nook later, but I hope the tour was good."

"It was!" Lou replied. "And thanks for introducing everyone to us!"

"Yeah, no problem! Like I said, you guys are basically famous – everyone was excited for you two to come. Except Ally, which is no surprise."

"Oh my gosh…" I shuddered at hearing Ally's name. "That nasty blue alligator hoe! Her clothes looked like lingerie, and you could see her makeup flaking since it was so caked on."

"Shh!" Nibbles shushed me, but began to laugh anyways. "You are right, but things like that spread. And I mean, spread faster than melted butter." Oh, right. Nibbles love to cook. Pies are her specialty.

"It's fine. Lou and I are used to that. Our old town, sheesh. You'd open your mouth and everyone around you would go tell your friends what you said before you said anything." I rolled my eyes at the thought of all the assholes from Creektown. That is one thing I will not miss from there. However, it will take time for me – and Lou, too – to adjust to nicer, politer people like Nibbles, or Buddy, or Tangy.

"Well, I better get moving along. I got some errands to run, and you guys can settle in and such. It was great meeting you, Hazel and Louis! I hope we can be friends!" Nibbles hugged Lou and me before running down the steps of my house.

Lou then turned to me, smiling. "I like here so far."

"I do too, really," I admitted. "I'm sorry I was crying earlier. I know how much you hate seeing me do it."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Lou gently punched my nose – gently, I said! "If I was having – uh, nevermind."

"What?" I tilted my head to the side. I had a feeling he was going to say flashbacks – no, I knew he was. Because I was having one about Creektown. About dad. But I couldn't tell him – right now, at least. I made a silent vow to tell Lou when we watched the sunset later.

"N-Nevermind," Lou winked. "I'll tell ya later. But right now, I'm gonna go make my house comfy, and you should do that same, Haze. Right now, it's" – Lou checked his cell phone clock – "about 4:00. Damn, what a long tour, if Nibbles started it at about 11:00. 'Course, we did chat a lot and stop at some places for a few minutes… but damn. This town's bigger than I thought."

"I'll say," I muttered. "How many animals live here? 22, now that we're here?"

"Mmmhmm," Lou replied. "Meet me outside at 4:30? No – make it 5. All those nice neighbors gave us housewarming gifts, so we should check those out too. I mean, you and I only came with so much!"

"Totally," I replied jokingly. "But 5's the time."

So for the next hour, I hung my clothes in the wardrobe Nibbles had given me – very convenient. It had 16 storage compartments that held up to 16 items each! Nice! I put that next to my bed upstairs. Tangy, an orange cat, had given me a chair shaped like an orange, a dog named Buddy had given me a refrigerator, a rhino named Tank had given me a fan for hot summer days… well, I sorta lost count after 5. Only about 10 villagers had given me furniture. Some gave me flowers, rugs, wallpapers – I liked the modern wall and citrus carpet the best together – a pig named Truffles even gave me, well, a homemade truffle! It was amazingly amazing tasting.

When I finished furnishing my small home, I had made it to my own, comfy style – ol' Ruddy, my wardrobe, fan, and desk/chair combo up in my bedroom, my fridge, citrus chair, tape deck, candle, table, and a lucky cat downstairs. "It'll have to do, for now, I guess..."I muttered to myself. All the rest of my gifts had to be stored away; - I had no room for them, sadly. Cheap ass Tom Nook, whoever he was, for making such small houses for Lou and me.

Oh! Right! It was about 5 now. I left my house and walked 20 feet to the left. I was about to knock when Lou opened the door. He had taken his shoes and socks off and had put on a grey sweatshirt. "What?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked. Hm. I must've been staring at him. Well, I guess I was sorta surprised he already looked so comfortable – unlike me.

"I saw you coming from the window." He made a pedophile-like face. "I was watching you, little girl."

"Very funny, Pedobear," I joked back. "You just look really comfortable already. Can I come in?"

"Sure. But if you're referring to me not wearing shoes, we're going to the beach after this!" Lou put his hands up, exposing his sides. I saw my chance to get him back for tickling me – he was just as ticklish as I was. "But, anyways, welcome to Louis' humble abode!" He put his arms back down too quickly. Shit. As Lou showed me around, I was thinking – how to get him back? I don't wanna do it on the beach – that would be awkward if someone walked by. Whatever. I put that off to the side when Lou asked me to take him to my house.

"Alright, and for you, Lou, I'll take my shoes off. Just for you." I smirked as we entered my home. "It's cramped, I know, and lame."

"Not really, I like it! Your upstairs looks really nice too." Lou called from the stairs. I was sitting on the floor, taking off my Vans and white socks. "You ready, Haze?" He asked as he walked up to me throwing my socks on the floor. Just like old times.

"Yeeup." Lou took my hand to help me stand up – did I mention my balancing problems? That probably explains why I was clutching onto his arm earlier. It goes into full swing during flashback mode.

We walked out of my house, and walked another ten feet forward. Feeling the sand on my feet is so refreshing. Lou walked under a 50-60 foot palm tree, sat down, and motioned for me to come over next to him, and I complied. He needed to know about this flashback. "Hazel, what I wanted to tell you earlier…" He began.

"Flashbacks." I finished. "Yes, I had a flashback today. It was short though, but it stung." I paused. "It was about my dad."

Lou gasped. "Oh no… Haze, those are the worst!"

"I know." I hung my head. "I want you to hear about this one though. This'll be hard, but I'll start from the beginning.

* * *

I know this was short, but there's another part to it - Hazel tells Lou her flashback. It will still be in Hazel's POV. Stay tuned to hear about it!


	6. Chapter 6: Daddy? Part Two Hazel's POV

Chapter 5: Daddy? (Part Two) Hazel's POV

Before I begin, my dad was killed when I was eight from a drunk driver – not in way you'd think, however. I had a lot of good memories with him. After he died, my life and family began going downhill. But anyways…

I was seven at the time – it was about 4 months before my dad was killed. My older brother, Jason, was twelve. We were at his 6th grade graduation; he was graduating from elementary school. Of course, that's not as important as high school or college, but it's a little milestone. He just got his little diploma and ran down to my parents me, hugging us all. He was elated, especially since we were going to be taking him to the arcade afterwards as a celebration. I also kept telling Jason, "I gonna be like you one day, big bro! You're so great!" When I'd say that, Jason would tousle my hair, and tell me "I know you will, Hazel. I promise."

You'd think that would be a happy flashback, right? Wrong. Then it changed. About three hours later, the four of us – Mom, Dad, Jason, and I – walked out of the arcade, when a speeding asshole went speeding down the street at 60 MPH in a 25 MPH zone. My dad was also a cop, but he couldn't do anything since he wasn't on duty. It ruined the mood for all of us – except me. I was too young to understand why everyone else so silent on the way home.

I would understand four months later. My dad had night duty on the streets. It was in October, when it happened. We got a call at 11pm, two hours after Dad went to work.

"What? No, no, no, no! Th-that can't be! He has two children at home! It was… a fatal shot to the…head? Not the chest? He was wearing his vest though… No, no! Please tell me you're lying!" My mom slammed the phone down and sobbed. This part was burned into my memory. Jason and I were standing there… dumbfounded. About five minutes later, my dad's partner, Joe, showed up with backup. Joe's backup were consoling my mom, and Joe pulled Jason and I aside.

"H-hey, guys…" Joe sounded, and looked awfully worried. "Listen… your dad…"

"I heard mom." Silent tears were already streaming down Jason's face.

"Daddy?" I wondered, still confused. "Where is he, Joey?"

Joe pulled me close, trying not to break down himself. "Oh, little Hazel… daddy… isn't coming home."

"Why?" I was too young to fully understand.

"A bad man… A very bad man… he…" Joey was trying to delicately tell a poor seven year old girl her dad was just killed.

"He died, Hazel! Dad's not coming back! He's dead!" Jason yelled at me, running back into the house.

"Daddy died?" I instantly began to cry. At that age, death always scared me. Joey pulling me into his arms was all I remembered from that night. It then changed, to the end of his funeral, one week later.

"…And blowing his ashes into the breeze, whispering 'I love you, daddy, forever.' was the last thing I remember of that flashback. It was shortly after that my mom started throwing herself at every man she saw. Jason moved out when he was 17, when I was 12. He wasn't there for my 6th grade graduation, as you remember – well, all of this, really." I had told Lou my entire flashback – my entire body body shaking, the tears in my eyes threatening to overflow.

Lou was silently sitting there, dumbfounded. "Holy shit, Hazel… if I had known it was that bad, I would've paid more attention to it." Lou moved closer, putting his arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder. "And I remember when it all happened. I was at his funeral. But that's not the point… I am so sorry, Hazel. As bad as my parents are, at least I have both of them…"

"Please never say that again, Lou," I softly said. "Your parents are awful." Lou's parents were always fighting – over every. Fucking. Thing. They each do. They do it so much, the basically neglect Louis and his little sister, Chloe. When one of them try to interject when their parents are fighting, they get told 'It's nothing, sweetie, don't worry about it.' Which is total bullshit. Absolute. Bullshit. They wouldn't get a divorce because they said they still 'loved' each other – and until Chloe moved out. At least they still thought about their children a little bit, I guess.

"I know, but that's not important right now. I'm away from them now. The pain of your dad dying will be with you forever." Hearing that made the tears spill over.

"Don't remind me, Lou…" I buried my hands in my face. "I've known that for seven years already." If you'd think I'd be able to get over it by now, having flashbacks like mine make it a little hard to move on as quickly as I should, thank you.

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit," Lou slapped his forehead and sighed. "Dammit, sorry. I really shouldn't of said that. I am such a stupid hoe."

I snorted. Lou calling himself a stupid hoe always made me laugh. "It's alright – I understand why you said it." I wiped my face and grinned – that instantly made me feel me better. "But who are you, Nicki Minaj? You a stupid hoe…"

"You're a stupid hoe," Lou corrected me, having fun himself. "But I'm sorry." We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Uhm, Hazel?"

"Yes?" I replied. I would've looked at him, except his shoulder was too comfortable for me to move.

"Are you still nervous for moving here? Or was it cover-up for the flashback?"

"Well… I was nervous and scared, yes. But I'm not super scared anymore. But I did use it as a cover-up, since it was right there… and believeable. For you, at least." I let a small smile cross my lips. "I'm sorry." I then blurted out.

"Sorry? Are you talking about me?" Lou sounded really confused.

But the words escaped too quickly. "I'm sorry I ruined our first day in Prospect. I'm sorry that I got the flashback and I let it basically consume me. I'm sorry, Lou." I had to let it out – I really felt horrible. Ecspeically for Lou. His heart breaks when he sees my tears – vice versa for me as well. "You had to deal with all my bullshit today –"

"Hazel, woah! Stop!" Lou somehow commanded my mouth to stop puking words. "Chill out! It's seriously okay…" Lou sighed, and let out a small laugh. "Today would've been boring without it, really. And besides, that's why you and me stick together. We're there for each other when we have our problems – flashbacks, my parents fighting, your mom, et cetera – because, believe me, Hazel, I'm not perfect."

I remembered all the times Lou would be crying and shaking out of fear. His parents screaming, bottles shattering, anything scary to a little kid like that. We both have different reasons as well, but those aren't important. "You're right on everything… Sorry about my word vomit."

"It's alright, just don't get any on me," Lou winked down to me. He always found a way to lighten up the mood. "I heard it's contagious."

"Oh, shut up!" I giggled. I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked off into the distance. The sunset was beautiful. I was mezmerised. Orange, pink, blue, yellow, purple, even a bit red. Gorgeous, unlike something you'd see in Creektown.

I kept staring until Lou pushed me over into the sand. "Hey, stop staring! You'll go blind!"

"But it's beautiful!" I playfully whined. "You'd never see anything like that in Creektown!"

"True." Lou then plopped himself next to me, grinning broadly. "So, you feeling better?"

I nodded. "Totally."

"Good," Lou replied, getting an evil look on his face. "Because if you weren't, I'd have to move to drastic measures!"

"Oh, really? Like whaAH!" Lou then tickled my side, which was a bit exposed. "No! Please don't!"

Lou pouted. "You're no fun…"

I laughed. "Believe me, you'll have fun when I get my revenge! Don't act like your ribs aren't weak!"

Lou fake gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would! Hahahahaha!" I did a high-pitched evil laugh.

"Oh, my, Hazel…" Lou looked really creeped out. "Please never laugh like that again. And I'll try to brace myself for your revenge… But you watch your back as well. Well, more like your sides, haha." Lou winked, stood up, and pulled me up. "Come on, I wanna explore the beach!"

For the next four hours, Lou and I ran around the beach, collecting shells, saying hello to our new neighbors who passed by, and by shoving each other into the cold ocean waves. It turned out to a beautiful day overall.

We bought some food – okay, fine, candy, chips, nutella, and iced tea – at the mini mart a block from our house and ate a late dinner-snack sort of thing after we wore ourselves out. "Today turned out to be amazing," I told Lou. Since he was stuffing his face with flaming Cheetos, he flashed me thumbs up to agree.'

"I'm gonna go back to my house now, since it's about 11 o'clock. You were right, Haze, today was amazing." Lou pulled then pulled into a hug, which I greatly appreciated. "Just remember, I'll always have your back, okay?"

"Okay, and I'll always have yours too," I replied.

"Good." Lou let go and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Well, I'm not sure when I'll get up."

"I'm gonna probably go to bed at around midnight or so, so I'll probably wake up at 10 or 11."

"Damn, girl! I don't remember you sleeping so much!"

I laughed at Lou's reaction. "It just started, really. But if you wake up before, just come wake me up by knocking or something. Should I not respond, yell my name, or kick the door open, if it's that serious."

"I'll keep that in mind, Haze," Lou smiled slyly. "Thanks for the idea!" Lou pretended to double-punch my stomach as we laughed at the idea. "Goodnight, Haze," Lou smiled that same smile he gave me in our earliest memories. He's grown up, but that smile hasn't changed a bit – a very good thing.

"'Night, Lou," I called back as I walked into my new home. In Prospect. It was insane to think that I used to live in Creektown, that I was there this morning – which seemed so very long ago. As nervous as I still felt, I already felt at home here – maybe that was because Lou was there too? But whatever the reason, it was how I felt. And I liked that feeling.

I changed into my pajamas, turned the fan from Tank on, which I had put my three scallop shells around, and climbed into bed. Usually I prayed every night, but since I was tired, a silently prayed as I pulled the covers over me. I didn't even finish the prayer before I was knocked out. I was knocked out into a much-needed dreamless sleep. For some reason, I also fell asleep wondering if people thought Louis and I were dating – or if we were gonna start anytime. I have a one sentence reply to anyone thinking that: 'Would you date your brother or sister?' Didn't think so.


End file.
